narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Sound Four's Cursed Seals
Each member of the Sound Four uses a cursed seal. Their seals, however, are not as powerful as the Heaven and Earth seals, although they have similar end results. Usage Like all cursed seals, each of them forcefully draws the user's chakra while feeding back senjutsu chakra in return, giving each individual a unique transformation and attribute boost, and receives increased chakra levels, physical capabilities and their ninjutsu skills become more effective when the seal is active. Jirobo stated that utilising the second stage of the Cursed Seal makes them ten times more powerful than before.Naruto episode 114 However, Sakon comments that after using their cursed seal's second level and coming out of it, they lose a lot of energy. Later, in Part II of the anime, it was revealed that Orochimaru enhanced the power of their cursed seals, giving them the ability to use the Space–Time Technique Formula: Underworld Turnover, a technique capable of trapping the souls of the user and the victim within an untraceable barrier, to fight with little to no interference. The technique however, would result in the user's death. In the cases of the Sound Four, who were reincarnated, they were able to survive the usage of this technique, though their souls returned to the Pure Land when the barrier was broken. Forms Jirōbō Jirōbō's Curse Mark 1.png|Jirōbō's cursed seal; first level. Jirōbō Cursed Seal Lv 2.png|Jirōbō's cursed seal; second level. Jirōbō's cursed seal is the only one not seen before it is activated. However, the pattern that spreads during its first state are like chains of triangular arrows. When the second level of his seal is active, his skin turns maroon, his hair grows longer, and he also grows warts on his forehead and shoulders. He most greatly resembles an ogre in this form. He claims his strength increases ten times, to the point where he can single-handedly lift a gigantic Chōji Akimichi. Kidōmaru Kidomaru Curse Mark.png|Kidomaru's cursed seal; first level. Kidomaru Cusre Mark 2.png|Kidomaru's cursed seal; second level. Kidōmaru's cursed seal, seen only in the anime, is formed like a hook (placed with the sharp end down) with two tags at the end of the upper part. When the second level of his seal is active, his skin turns deep red, his hair grows longer and turns a light greyish colour, and he grows horns on his forehead and his elbows. He becomes more spider-like, almost oni-like in appearance in this form. By opening the third eye on his forehead, his accuracy increases to the point of pinpointing Neji Hyūga’s Byakugan blind spot from a distance of over 50 metres. This increase in strength and precision allowed him to use the destructive archery technique, Spider War Bow: Terrible Split. Sakon and Ukon Sakon and Ukon Curse Mark 1.png|Sakon and Ukons' cursed seal; first level. Sakon and Ukon Curse Mark 2.png|Sakon and Ukons' cursed seal; second level. Sakon and Ukon both have the same type of cursed seal, which consists of three circular dots placed like a triangular shape on their foreheads. When the second level of their seals are active, they resemble goblins with red skin, longer hair, a single horn (on opposite sides for each brother), and can grow black armour from their bodies (from the side where they separate). They can also extend their fusing abilities to someone other than each other, and tear their opponents apart on a cellular level. Tayuya Tayuya Curse Mark 1.png|Tayuya's cursed seal; first level. Tayuya Curse Mark 2.png|Tayuya's cursed seal; second level. Tayuya's cursed seal consists of three hooks, similar to a triskelion on the back of her neck. When the second level of her seal is active, her hair grows longer, she grows five oddly-placed horns on her head, slightly resembling a crown, and her skin turns dark brown. The horns grow when she exerts herself. Her strength increases, to the point of breaking free of the Shadow Imitation Technique. Other Media * The Sound Four are playable characters in Naruto: Gekitō Ninja Taisen! 4, but they only appear with the Second Stage of the Cursed Seal. * The Sound Four are playable in Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3, Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 4, and Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 5 with both their normal and cursed seal forms. References